Black Boxers and Quidditch Pitches
by Werewolves-Oh-My
Summary: Remus and Sirius make the most of an easter alone - RLSB smut! WARNING - M/M SEX,


* * *

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Gay Sex ahead! Do not read if you are offended by such material**

**Happy easter!**

* * *

It is very rare to get privacy in Hogwarts, you know.

I know, I know, I should have realised this a long time ago. After all, its a bloody boarding school, and I've only been here for, what, 6 years? But somehow, before, I've always managed to evade the masses if I was in need of 'special time' with one of my daily escapades.

Turns out, when you're dating a fellow marauder, 'special time' becomes a very very rare gift.

_Remus, can you help me with my charms homework please? I'm so sorry, I just don't understand this bit. Remus, is there any chance we can start those transfiguration revision sessions this week instead, only I don't understand what we did yesterday. Hey, Remus, wanna go fuck?_

Ok, so maybe they don't ask him to go fuck with them. At least not whilst I'm in earshot. But you know what those Ravenclaw girls are like - no doubt when I leave them alone with him, their sluttiness is unveiled and they attach themselves to my poor Moonikin's face.

And if its not the bloody Ravenclaws, its Prongsy. I love prongsy, he is my brother, but really now, the sooner he gets laid with Evans the better. He's always there. ALWAYS. I mean, I can deal with him 30% of the time, but this is like 90%. And that is a lot of Moony-Paddy time lost, you know?

However, its EASTER! Easter is usually the worst holiday, because it's the odd holiday - whilst some parents don't mind letting kids stay here for christmas, they all go a bit loony about having their little angels home for easter, after a long long six months away.

Not that this is a problem for me, of course.

But Jamie's going, and Peter's going, and Lily's going, and all of the Ravenclaw slags too! All of them!

And guess what puts the cherry on the cake? My darling Remmiepoo is not going with his auntie and uncle for easter this year! Meaning me. And him. And a virtually empty Hogwarts castle.

Oh, I am going to have fun.

* * *

Of all the places in Hogwarts, the Quidditch pitch is now my official favourite hang out spot. Lying in the middle of the empty pitch on Remus' discarded school robe, with no one but a Moony to keep me company, is so peaceful and beautiful and fan-fucking-tastic. I've even spotted some bunny-rabbit shaped animals bouncing around the pitch! I feel almost greedy, keeping this perfection a secret from the rest of the world.

But then Moony kisses my ear in just the right way, and I remember why this should, must be kept a secret.

"My moonikins." I mumbled happily into his neck, wrapping myself entirely into him. He smells fucking fantastic. Like a big bar of Remus flavoured chocolate peppered with vanilla and roughed up with a bit of spice. "You're a rather comfy fellow, you know."

His face lights up in a rather attractive way when he smiles. Its like the earth is spinning that bit slower when he does it, not that he smiles very often, mind. Its as rare as seeing Lily being something other than a bitch, and let me tell you that is not a common sight. "So I've been told." WHOS BEEN TELLING YOU THAT?! It better not have been that bloody Wormtail, or I'll feed that rat to Lily's cat. "Up. Off. We need to get back up to the castle, its getting dark."

"No one's going to notice if we're gone a bit longer, Rem." I murmur, not moving from my rather comfortable position on my personal cushion. I reach up to twirl his hair in between my fingers - shorter than a girl's, but longer than my own, his below the ear locks have fascinated me ever since my own hair got the chop. Ashy blonde streams pool around my fingers, threading themselves through the outstretched digits with an almost elegant swish. "Its not like any of the other Griffindors stayed behind for easter. Its just you and me up there." Oh, and how I love it like that.

"Funnily enough, I've noticed." Remus laughed into my hair, digging his way to my ear and growling huskily. "Would I have let you do what we did last night in the common room if it wasn't for the fact there was no one else staying?"

"Well, you never know, you might be into that whole voyeurism scene." I reply tartly, crawling up his body slightly to stretch to my full height. "Not that I need any extra kicks to get me going with you around." Its true, the werewolf thing is as kinky as I want to go. Sure, I've played around with extra bits and bobs, but who the hell needs whips and whatnot when you have an excessively fit male to straddle?

And excessively fit he is, especially when lying between my legs with a blush that would make a tomato look pale. "Pads!" He gasped, lips curving in that really really attractive way that is half way between a pout and a smile. Unable to resist the pull of *that* smile, I take it as my cue to straddle him properly, placing my calves either side of his thighs.

"Well well well, it does appear I've caught myself a moonikins." I smile, enjoying my moment as he laughs at my godawful cowboy accent. Scant seconds later, the appeal of my Moony becomes too much, and I reach down to stroke the face below me softly, before reaching for his hands and dragging the willing arms above his head, pinning them above my Moony's head with a single hand. "Whatever shall I do with my prey?" I whisper, leaning down to place my nose upon his slightly stubbled cheek. "My apparently unshaven prey."

"You weren't complaining last night." That is true, I must admit. It turns out that stubble can create some fantastic friction.

_Remus' head pushed lower, stubble scraping lightly against the expanse of skin above the waistband of Sirius' now too tight jeans. Bucking his hips lightly, the werewolf laughed into the boy's hipbone, sending fantastic vibrations through every fiber of the teen's being. Deft fingers undid the buttons on the jeans, before the soft stubble began to scrape down, down, do-_

Ooh, oh dear.

I must remember to pay attention to what is happening, honestly. Here, I was so busy remembering the fantastic feeling of the stubble (and maybe re-enacting what my hips had been doing a little bit) that I forgot about the fact I have an all too tangible memory to create right here! Oh, but have no fear, the pining of a very eager werewolf is more than enough to remind me of the happenings.

Mouth still upturned at the corners, the werewolf below me bucked unexpectedly, alighting bursts of flame behind my eyelids. I held back a moan - wouldn't want him to think I'm too eager - and pressed down with my hips, effectively stilling his movements. "Hey hey, I'm in control today, my Moonshine. Don't think you can do something like that and get away with it." I smiled, transferring his pinned hands so that one of my hands was free to paint a map on Moony.

I flatten our bodies together, knowing what my Moony likes most. A small roll of the hips is all thats needed to align our shafts, and another harder jolt sends my Moony's eyes past the simple loving expression into one of passion, of desire, of need.

And guess who he needs?

Oh yes, this does wonders for my ego, among other things.

Another swift jolt and his chest rises to hit mine, lips reaching out for mine. "You know sometimes Moony, you are such a typical teenager." I murmur, dodging his very appealing lips. "So impatient, can't take a little bit of waiting to get what you want."

"The dragon's calling the pigmy puff dangerous right there, Pads." I hear him pant, watching as he kisses my neck, the only place he can reach. "If you weren't such. A. Tease." He states, punctuating his words with oh so sensual sucks on my protruding Adam's apple. "I wouldn't get so impatient. Now, what say we take this up to the dorms?" I hear him mutter against my neck, hot wet kisses tracing a path towards my earlobe.

"No." I mutter, placing my free hand on his chest and pushing him away to still his movements. "Where's your sense of adventure, M'Remus? The trees are tall enough for us to be hidden from the school. We've been out here all day, and not a soul has come near. Besides, you've got me in such a state that I doubt I could make it up to the dorms, my Moonpie." I stated, nuzzling into his cheek affectionately, punctuating my own words with the occasional roll of the hips. "And I would end up getting impatient and taking you in a corridor, maybe even in the great hall, and really that is a lot more public than this, don't you think?"

I love Moony like this. When my eloquent little angel turns into a quaking, illiterate, moaning, sexual being, and I know that I'm the reason he's in this predicament. "G-get on with it t-then." His voice pants, pressing up to meet me once more.

This time I can't prevent a moan escaping my lips, driven on by the passion in my Moony's eyes. "Oh gods, Remus." I mutter, using my free hand to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. I worship the new skin eagerly, hand still attempting to reach the final buttons as my mouth gets to work on his nipples, little nubs standing eagerly to my attention. "I have the best boyfriend ever." I announce, laughing as he shudders slightly under me. "What? No returned declarations of my brilliance?"

"If you want me to say anything nice about you, you'll have to either stop this or hurry the bloody hell up." He growls, leaning up to devour me in one of the most passionate kisses I've ever experienced. And believe me, I've experienced a few passionate kisses in my time.

"If I must." I reply, letting go of his wrists to shrug out of my own shirt. His hands fall to my waist, gripping it tightly with one hand as the other traces intricate patterns across my stomach. "I love it when you do that."

"I know." He replies with a wry smile, pushing up against me once more. Its pretty damn obvious what he wants me to do, what he wants removing, and as tempting as it is to play with him and tease a bit more, all I can think about is what is now trapped inside his straining jeans.

"Hips. Up." I mutter simply, too far gone to accentuate what I mean much further. Remus seems to get the message, and his hips lift for me, just me, only me, allowing the jeans to slip deftly off his hips. I throw them aside, pulling his shirt from under him simultaneously, leaving him lying there in just his boxers. I lean back on my haunches briefly, just gazing at the lithe body below me in appreciation.

"Sirius, stop staring." I hear him mutter, trying to cover his body with small torturous hands. I pin them rapidly by his sides, before leaning back once more.

"I'm not going to stop staring at the most fantastic thing I've ever seen, Moons. Don't look at me like that, I just want to burn you, looking like this, all ruffled and flushed and scarred and perfect, right onto my retinas, so I can remember this exact sight until the moment I pass on." I declared, hands roaming lightly over his torso until they rolled inward, dancing round his bellybutton. "Don't look so skeptical, I'm telling the truth." I whisper softly, leaning down to place a searing kiss on his panting swollen lips.

"Hmm." I hear him hum, arms breaking free from their capture to wrap themselves round the back of my neck, pulling me deeper, deeper. "Off." I hear, as I feel a tug at the waistband of my jeans. Well, if he insists...

After reducing myself to boxers, I lean forward, all too aware of the two thin sheets of fabric separating myself from Remus. Dipping my fingers below the edge of his boxers, our eyes meet with that fantastic desperation that you only experience in situations like this, where the sexual tension is so high that you find yourself on the edge of bursting with laughter or swear words or pants or moans.

But we both refrain, and with a small nod of consent from the teen below me, I slid the boxers down, over his thighs, allowing my fingers to trace down the legs as I eventually reached the feet, throwing the boxers over my shoulder callously. After all, its not as if the bunny rabbits are going to complain about my messy sexual undressing habits.

Looking up once more, I couldn't prevent my breath catching in my throat in admiration. "God, Moons, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Why don't you show me then?" I hear a husky voice whisper, pulling me up so that our bodies lay parallel on the cloak. Hands stroke my chest desperately, dragging themselves down to rest on the waistband of my boxers, pausing momentarily there so that he could stare into my eyes once more. "Anything you can do, I can do better." I hear him mumble lightly, using his wolfie strength to roll us over so that his body straddled mine quite effectively.

Raising his hands to become placed at my waist, I watch with amusement as he slid down my body, eyes never leaving mine. Lips leading a fiery trail along my body, teeth eventually clasped onto the boxers, dragging the fabric down to my knees, before hands followed the lips, running down my thighs lightly to assist in the eventual removal of the item.

Rolling back up me, I let Remus take control for just a moment, allowing our flesh to press together wholly for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. Lowering himself onto me, we both moaned at the contact. Remus' hair hung like a small veil over our pressed faces, tickling my nose as we both panted and prayed, invocations to the gods falling across our lips through the pure passion in our actions.

I rolled us back over, remembering my desire to dominate. Silence seemed to dominate for a moment, pants, moans and gasps taking over the air, before a large boom highlighted our passion. "Pads... Its raining..." I heard moony whisper, vaguely registering that raindrops were hitting the skin that was left open to the air. "Bloody April showers."

"Just enjoy it, Moonster." I replied, rolling our hips together as lightning clashed across the sky. Propping myself up on an elbow, I finally grasped Remus, stroking his length with a strong hand. Watching him gasp and buck is almost as good as feeling it myself.

That said, when a hand raised up to wrap itself around my shaft, I could hardly complain.

I closed my eyes, still stroking my partner as he stroked me softly, reaching through with a second hand to cup my sacs softly. Groaning throatily, knew I was about to lose any semblance of control, taking Remus' hands away and removing my own, wincing as Remus pined lightly for my touch again. "Have you got anything with you to make this, you know, easier?"

"In my cloak pocket." He stated, rolling his eyes at me. "Lord knows why its in there, I guess I've started to be prepared at all times with you around." Damn straight.

Reaching round, I grabbed a vial of oil from the coat pocket, covering my fingers and Remus' entrance with the substance before preparing him rapidly, scissoring my fingers to get him as ready as possible. Removing my fingers rapidly, they were replaced quickly, filling Remus to the hilt immediately.

I place kisses across his face, covering him with wet apologies as he adjusts to the feeling. After a moment, the eyes open, shining with anything but pain. "Sirius, Sirius. Move. Sirius, I want you to move. I want you moving inside of me. I want - God, Pads - I want you." I can't prevent a groan at his words, beginning to move at a leisurely pace before he forces me to speed up.

"Pads, I, Oh Sirius, I'm going to..." I register as I watch my lover's eyes close in bliss, body tensing around me as I too tense in pure ecstasy, kissing the words off his lips as we both lie in the calm aftermath. I finally pull out, hearing him sigh lightly as our link is broken. Rolling off him, I lay on my back, both of us just splayed there, letting the raindrops fall aimlessly onto our limp bodies.

After sitting there for a few moments, I suddenly felt a hand wrap round the back of my neck, pulling me in as lips met my own, pace considerably slower than the passionate kisses shared earlier, as droplets of water dripped off the tendrils of hair surrounding our faces. "I love you." I heard my Moony mutter, hand stroking my face intimately.

"I love you too, you soppy oaf." I grin, reaching over to throw Remus his clothes. Better yet... "Remus, put on my top." I smiled, throwing his own shirt on my own torso. "It makes you look like you belong to me."

"I don't need a shirt to belong to you." He smiled, pulling on the shirt regardless. While getting the tight shirt over his head, rendering Remus temporarily immobile and blind, I reached over, grabbing my cloak from the rainy floor. Searching for the inside pocket, I finally found the object I needed, just as Remus finished pulling my shirt on.

"Happy Easter!" I smiled, handing Remus a small honeydukes chocolate egg. After recovering from the initial shock, there was a small 'oof' as I received a face full of werewolf throwing itself at me.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Remus laughed, examining the egg with glee. "Did you know..." He muttered to me, leaning in to whisper in my ear "that chocolate is a strong aphrodisiac?" I couldn't help but smile at the seduction in his voice, ready for me already. "Whatsay we go and test it out?"

"You had me at 'aphrodisiac." I smiled, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing his hand, running up to the Gryffindor tower as only a couple in love could.

* * *

"I can't believe someone would do something like that!" James Potter yelled, holding his wand in disgust. Balanced upon the end was a pair of black boxers, veiled in a thin layer of dirt and mud. "Sex on the sacred turf of the Quidditch pitch - how could someone even think of doing such a thing?"

Remus sat quietly, looking at Sirius with an accusatory glance. Sirius smiled in return, teeth glinting before replying to James. "I have no idea James; must have been some crazy sex though. I bet it was damn good."

"Damn good indeed."


End file.
